This application generally relates to a device which assists in cleaning a wearer's hair. More particularly, this invention relates to a bag received over a wearer's head to ensure that water is evenly distributed to thoroughly clean the hair.
There has been a desire in the prior art to develop inventions which assist in cleaning, shampooing or rinsing hair. Such systems include devices which reduce leakage or spillage while the wearer's hair is being rinsed or cleaned. This is particularly important when rinsing permanent wave solutions from a wearer's head. There are certain restrictions on any such device. The devices must be relatively inexpensive and also must not require a large amount of space. Further, such devices are preferably relatively simple, such that they are reliable and do not require repair or maintenance.
There are known prior art devices for washing hair which are relatively complex. An example of such device is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,320 in which a casing is received over a wearer's head. A plurality of treatment members clean the hair of the wearer.
A similar device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,651. This patent discloses an automatic hair washing, conditioning and drying combination received over the head of a wearer. The device is relatively complicated.
A third machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,596. This patent discloses a shampooing apparatus which is relatively large in size. This device is overly complex, large and expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,584 discloses a shampoo machine combined with a lounge chair. Again, this patented device is relatively complicated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,557 discloses a hair washing device which includes a complicated helmet member. Relatively complicated controls are also used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,604 discloses a scalp massaging device which includes a helmet connected to a water supply. Water is supplied to a single point within the helmet and sprayed upon the hair of the user.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 998,803 and 998,804 both disclose hair washing hoods. U.S. Pat. No. 998,804 discloses a plurality of spaced water supply ports. An inner liner is spaced from an outer liner and water is supplied to the space between the two. Ports are formed through the inner liner to supply water for cleaning the hair of a wearer.
The device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 998,804 may not adequately supply water to the entirety of a wearer's hair. When water is allowed to freely flow to a number of different areas, gravity influences that flow such that all areas of a wearer's hair may not be adequately supplied with water.
Each of these devices are somewhat undesirable in that they would not be connectable to the types of water supplies typically found in salon environments. Space is at a premium in most modern salons as are the available sinks. For this reason, the lack of adaptability of the above-discussed prior art devices to standard pull-out water supply tubes limit their practical usefulness.
It is an object of the present invention to disclose a relatively simple hair rinsing device which ensures water is evenly supplied to the wearer's hair. Further, it is an object of the present invention to disclose such a device which is relatively easy to use.